Le Café
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Quand quelques-uns se retrouvent, plusieurs années après...


Je ne sais plus vraiment quand je fus témoin de la scène. J'étais assise au fond d'un café, mon café habituel ; je venais de héler la serveuse et de lui commander un décaféiné très noir et sans sucre – je mange très peu sucré et la caféine m'empêche de dormir passé six heures – quand un homme brun entra. Cet événement n'ayant rien d'exceptionnel, je ne m'attardai pas sur son visage, mais je l'aurais sans doute reconnu à ce moment-là si je l'avais fait.

Il vint s'asseoir à la table ronde juste derrière la mienne, où était déjà installée une femme dont je ne voyais pas le visage à cause de ma position, dos à elle. Néanmoins, j'entendais toute leur conversation.

- Tu penses comme moi ? Que ça fait bizarre de se retrouver après toutes ces années ? fit la voix de l'homme.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je percevais une sorte de sourire dans sa voix, et j'étais persuadée que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées.

- Je ne sais plus trop, répondit-elle. Tu peux me commander un Whisky Pur Feu ? J'avoue que je suis incapable de lever un bras, j'ai les épaules endolories à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
- Nous sommes dans un bar moldu ! Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu arrêtais de mentionner tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier à quinze kilomètres à la ronde. Excusez-moi ? (Je supposais qu'il s'adressait à une serveuse.) Un… Oh, donnez à la demoiselle n'importe quoi de _pétillant_.

Je vis la serveuse repartir. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres femmes, je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel curieux ; au contraire, j'aimais ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Cependant, ils avaient piqué ma curiosité. Étaient-ils… sorciers ? Cela ne faisait presque aucun doute. Je vivais dans le monde moldu depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais il y a plusieurs années, j'avais fait mes études à Poudlard. Après la guerre, j'avais décidé de courir les petits boulots dans les quartiers londoniens moldus, et j'avais fini par m'établir comme garde d'enfants et aide à domicile. J'aimais aider les gens, c'était plus fort que moi. Ma vision étrange des choses était sans doute due à l'abominable guerre contre Voldemort lors de ma septième année à Poudlard. Entendre ces gens parler me rappelait tant de souvenirs…

- Mademoiselle, votre déca, annonça un serveur d'un air gêné, me contemplant.

C'était sans doute mes larmes qui me donnaient un air étrange. Je hochai la tête et me brûlai l'index en le posant inconscient sur la tasse encore trop chaude.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'apporterais des fleurs, soupira la femme derrière moi.  
- J'ai estimé que c'était de circonstance, répondit l'homme.

Et soudain, je me rappelai. Sa voix. Je savais maintenant sans le moindre doute qui c'était. Et pour cause, nous avions fait notre septième année à Poudlard ensemble, bien que nous n'étions été ni proches, ni même de la même maison (j'étais à Serpentard). Il avait quand même joué un rôle particulier dans la guerre…

Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi des lilas ? reprit-elle.  
- J'ai pensé que cela te rappellerait quelques souvenirs…  
- Te voir me suffit pour ça, répliqua-t-elle, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

C'était la plus jeune des Weasley. Contrairement à Potter, je n'en étais pas certaine, sa voix ne m'ayant pas marquée plus que ça. C'était juste ce que je supposais. Je sortis mon miroir de poche de mon sac et fis semblant de vérifier mon maquillage. L'inclinaison de mon miroir me permit d'apercevoir des cheveux roux. En plein dans le mille.

Mon miroir lâché de nouveau à sa place dans mon sac, je soupirai et avalai une longue gorgée de café. Je ne savais plus trop sur quel pied danser. Je pensais Potter et Weasley riches, mariés et heureux, quatorze enfants dans une grande maison blanche et parfaite en banlieue d'une ville comme Oxford. Enfin, c'était toujours comme ça que je me les étais imaginés dans ma tête. C'était une évidence pour moi. À croire qu'on ne peut pas compter sur les évidences…

- Je ne crois pas au hasard. Pourquoi as-tu voulu me revoir ? fit la fille Weasley.  
- Tu devrais croire au hasard. Surtout après m'avoir vu m'attirer tellement d'ennuis pendant des années uniquement par hasard… annonça laconiquement Potter sans répondre à la question posée.  
Un léger silence.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, sinon ?  
- Rien. J'essaye d'être rien, parce que ça me paraît tellement mieux maintenant en comparaison de ma vie d'avant.  
- Tu as tort, assena-t-elle.

C'était juste une froide constatation. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec la petite Weasley. J'avais été rien pendant trop d'années, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre maintenant. Ce manque de détermination de la part d'un Gryffondor me désespérait. Quand je dis qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien dans la vie, encore moins du courage d'un Gryffondor…

Ensuite, ils continuèrent à parler. Mais c'était à demi-mot, et ils évoquaient sans cesse des souvenirs communs, ce qui m'empêchait de les suivre. Je sentais l'atmosphère se réchauffer entre eux. Après tout, peut-être que j'avais raison. Je me trompais rarement concernant les gens. Ils allaient certainement finir mariés et heureux, avec dix ans de retard. Il y a des gens faits pour le bonheur, d'autres non. C'est injuste, mais j'ai toujours vu les choses de cette façon.

J'avalai d'un coup le reste de mon décaféiné, souriant bêtement pour une raison qui m'échappait moi-même. Puis, je constatai que j'allais être en retard chez Mrs Perkins, dont je devais garder les deux gosses, lesquels avaient deux grandes passions dans la vie : jouer à chat-perché sur les meubles ultra-fragiles et ultra-cirés de leur mère, et me faire tourner en bourrique pour obtenir de moi des glaces et des câlins.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers les deux anciens Gryffondor, qui étaient maintenant en grande discussion à propos de la mère Weasley. Avais-je… des regrets ? Reviendrai-je vers le monde de la magie un jour ? Ne serait-ce que pour le revoir, _lui_ ? Non, je n'avais pas besoin de son regard glacial, de ses sarcasmes. _Peut-être avait-il changé ?_ serinait une voix insupportable au fond de moi.

Peu m'importait, il fallait que j'y aille. Je me rendis au bar pour payer ma consommation. Ce fut le serveur qui m'avait apporté le déca et avait été décontenancé par mes larmes qui s'occupa de me faire régler l'addition.

- Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.  
- Oh… oui, répondis-je vaguement, m'accoudant au bar.  
- Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se prenne un café, un de ces jours ? Je veux dire, que ce ne soit pas moi qui le serve.  
Je faillis répondre « non » machinalement. Et le classique « Vous êtes mignon, mais mon cœur est déjà pris. » Cela faisait dix ans que c'était comme ça. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Sans doute rien. Ainsi, là, un petit sourire de sa part et je me laissais persuader…

- Mmmh… J'accepte. Par contre, là je vais vraiment être en retard pour travailler.  
- Pas de problème… Ça fera deux livres cinquante, miss Parkinson !


End file.
